Louder World Tour
Louder World Tour was the fourth concert tour and second worldwide tour by family band R5, promoting their first studio album and debut full-length album with Hollywood Records, Louder.The tour began on December 7, 2013 in Mexico City and ended on June 14, 2014.The tour includes dates in Western Asia, Europe, Central America, Canada and United States.The tour venues were chosen by R5's fans, as R5 designed an interactive map on R5rocks.com, where fans could vote for where they wanted R5 to perform. During the concert in San Juan, Puerto Rico, the vocalist Ross Lynch recorded his television film Teen Beach Movie. Critical reception The Celeb Secrets 4 U called the show "different and amazing". He also said that the songs are "catchy and upbeat" and cited as highlights "(I Can't) Forget About You", "I Want U Bad", "What Do I Have To Do" and Prince's cover "Let's Go Crazy". Jenny Williams to Light Out said the live performance on the tour is exciting and energizing and "awareness of modern popular references, full of bright and cheery tracks with strong, unforgettable hooks". She also commented that "Ain’t No Way" and "If I Can’t Be With You" had great performances. Adrii Cortés to El Nuevo Dia said the band has evolved compared to previous tours and was more rock and roll and the concert was great.Joshua Betancourt Ruiz to Akistoi made a mixed critical about Puerto Rico concert. He said the band arrived 1h30 late, the concert had technical problems and had no effect and original stage as in the United States. But he also said the band was catchy and had energy and adrenaline. Broadcast and recordings On February 28, 2014 Ross announced that the band would record the London concert, on March 4, 2014 on The O2, during their European leg. He said "We are gonna film our show in London on Tuesday! Who wants some camera time?". They planned to launch a concert movie, but it never happened.On 25 April 2014 the band released the first tour live video, the OneRepublic's cover "Counting Stars", featured the British band The Vamps. Weekly, another five videos were released: "(I Can't) Forget About You", on May 1,"Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home", on May 8,"Loud", on May 16, "Pass Me By", on May 22,and "One Last Dance, on May 29.They also released an extended play, Live in London, with the six songs. Opening acts *DJ Ryland Lynch (Europe and Asia) *Brandon and Savannah (North America, United Kingdom and Ireland) Setlist # "Girls" (The 1975 cover) # "(I Can't) Forget About You" # "Here Comes Forever" # "Fallin' For You" # "Pass Me By" # "Wishing I Was 23" # "Love Me Again" (John Newman cover) # "What Do I Have To Do?" / "Valerie (Amy Winehouse cover) # "A Billion Hits" # "If I Can't Be With You" # "Love Me Like That" # "One Last Dance" # "Counting Stars" (OneRepublic cover) # "I Want U Bad" # "Cali Girls" # "Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home" # "Loud" * During selected concerts the band performed The Ting Tings cover's "Shut Up and Let Me Go. * During selected concerts the band performed Prince's cover "Let's Go Crazy". * The Neon Trees cover "Sleeping with a Friend" was performed in Amsterdam and Munich. Tour dates Category:Tours Category:Louder Category:2013 Category:2014